In cooking a paste-like or very thick soup, it is sometimes required to stir the soup during a heating process in order to prevent a particular portion of the food to be cooked for to long a time by being placed too close to the heating source and thus causing scorching. Unfortunately, such a stirring operation is boring.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cooking device having an automatic stirring system integrated therein to overcome such a boring stirring problem.